


Цветовая тревога

by Kyooka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Colors, Danger, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ranking-meme fleshmob, "drawing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цветовая тревога

Индикатор "Цветовая тревога" горел уже третий месяц. У Юкио никак не доходили ноги до сервиса, чтобы отдать браслет в ремонт, да и денег лишних не было — после окончания стандартного обучения пришлось выбирать специализацию, а для тех у кого не было правительственной субсидии это выходило накладно. Можно было по совету матери забить на профкорочку, но тогда с желанием когда-нибудь работать инспектором цвета пришлось бы попрощаться.

Юкио постучал по амоледу ногтем в надежде, что микросхемы отомкнет обратно. Скорее по привычке, чем в действительной надежде. Индикатор, разумеется, не погас. Юкио вздохнул и на всякий случай проверил баллоны — у него с собой было не так много цвета, и то — только синий. В случае реального наводнения не спасет, конечно, но по-крайней мере не даст окраситься. 

Это произошло примерно век назад — в мир вошел цвет. Странная субстанция, происхождение которой так и не получилось определить — непонятно откуда, неизвестно какой природы. Любые опыты с ним проваливались, а физические, химические и биологические законы просто не действовали. 

Цвет был цветом и не имел ничего общего с визуальным восприятием человеческим глазом длины световой волны. 

Он был повсюду и использовался во всем. Цвет использовали в пищу, вместо одежды, денег, топлива, и даже наполняли акваланги для того, чтобы дышать под водой. Ученые считали его новым эквивалентом материи, продолжая изучение. Разумеется, в строгой секретности. Во время подготовки к поступлению Юкио прочитал почти всю литературу, касающуюся цвета, которая была в открытом доступе. Так он узнал, что до того момента, как был выведена таблица безопасных цветов и палитра контрастов от окраски погибла почти половина населения Земли. Новая субстанция не только была пластична и не имела постоянной формы, но и идеально соединялась с любым уже существующим материалом. Абсолютно любым. В том числе и с органической тканью. В первую очередь окрасилась вода, потом цвет распространился дальше — соединился с растениями, животными и наконец — людьми. Системы очистки воды прошлого века просто не справлялись с этим. Сейчас все пользовались безопасными цветами, которые при соединении с органикой не меняли изначальную структуру, со временем превращаясь в энергию. Другие цвета обрабатывались контрастом или пропускались через фотофильтры. В прошлом семестре Юкио как раз сдавал зачет по инверсионным фильтрам — такие сейчас стояли везде, даже были вшиты в его амолед на браслете. Конечно, цвет все еще не был изучен до конца, но сколько бы не читал Юкио старых книг и не смотрел архивных записей, не мог понять каким был старый мир — он родился в то время, когда цвет заполонил все. 

Теперь любая часть мира могла превратиться в цвет.

Были моменты когда материя хаотично распадалась и поднималась цветовая волна, которая проходила широкой полосой, окрашивая все на своем пути. Цвет застаивался после такого еще на пару дней не рассасываясь, так что в нем можно было идти хоть по пояс — в зависимости от объема разлива. Такое называли "наводнениями", которые приходилось срочно расчищать. Для этого и существовали инспекторы цвета. 

В Агентстве Цвета были и другие должности, например усреднители, которые занимались расчетом палитры по секторам, или простые фотошоперы, которые занимались всем подряд от распределения, до индексации, вели кучу бумажной волокиты и статистику эффектов. Название пошло от старой проги, на которой раньше работали с изображениями, а когда настало Цветное время, так окрестили всех обработчиков. Быть офисным планктоном типа этих товарищей Юкио не хотелось до смерти, но это была единственная гарантированная должность для тех, кто умудрился поступить в Агентство. На инспекторов требовался самый высокий бал, и если он не хочет всю жизнь провести полируя носом амолед в конторе, то за нынешнюю сессию ему придется здорово подтянуть колористку и релятивистскую механику. Последняя была единственной из старых наук, которая работала с цветом тоже, и именно с ней у Юкио не ладилось больше всего. А на носу была зачетная, перед которой требовалось оплатить за следующий семестр авансом не менее чем за половину предметов. Чертова механика была в списке обязательных и самой дорогой.

Юкио завинтил крышки и вернулся к прерванному занятию — сбору каменной палитры. После наводнений образовывались пустоши — зоны пространства, в которых не было цвета. Нет цвета — значит, нет нормальной поверхности, нормального воздуха и ориентиров. Неприятное местечко, по которому ходить приходилось в маске с запасом цвета и защите. Если бы не палитра — Юкио бы в жизни туда не полез. 

Каменной палитрой называли затвердевший перестоявший цвет. Он становился совершенно бесконтактным, не смешиваясь ни с чем. За кусок палитры размером с указательный палец перекупщики платили трехмесячную стипендию. За прошлый поход Юкио нашел два куска и этого хватило полностью заплатить за семестр и проживание в общежитии. Еще и матери на подарок осталось. Сейчас он заходил в пустошь уже в третий раз, но нашел только крошку. А еще в пустоши все чаще стали попадаться сгустки. С одним таким он едва разминулся две недели назад, а потом слег еще на неделю — окрасилась только рука, но и этого хватило. Хорошо хоть в их районе был сломан датчик цветового загрязнения, иначе бы интоксицидная служба присвистела бы сразу, едва он вышел из пустоши. 

Сгустки попадались очень редко в других пустошах, но на их, после "Сепии", большого наводнения двадцать лет назад, были обычным делом. Инспекторов вызывали уже несколько раз для сбора, но цвет продолжал сгущаться. Юкио с сомнением посмотрел на браслет — индикатор продолжал гореть и это отдавало бредом, потому что на пустошах не бывает цветовых бурь. Там просто не откуда взяться цвету. Разве что попадется что-то из чистого спектра, но это такой же бред, как и буря — чистых цветов просто не существовало в природе, а если появлялось что-то близкое к линейке радуги, то начинали срочную эвакуацию. От такой концентрации цвета не выживал никто.

В пустошь Юкио зашел уже довольно далеко — один баллон был почти пуст, нос под маской невероятно чесался, а ему опять попадалась сплошная крошка. Через час придется возвращаться в любом случае. Юкио осмотрелся — невнятное марево клубилось над землей, напоминая бобовое желе, в северном направлении оно было плотней. Насколько помнил Юкио, там раньше была школа. После наводнения — одно из самых гиблых мест. Хуже только торговые центры. Вероятность напороться там на сгусток подскакивала эдак раза в два, так же как возможность найти палитру. Решив, что от десятиминутной разведки с него не убудет, Юкио направился к школе. В пустоши Сепии с запасом синего было довольно безопасно, но на всякий случай, Юкио все же достал пульверизатор. Мел в случае цветовой тревоги помогал лучше, но его выдавали только действующим инспекторам. Всех курсантов снабжали обычными пульверизаторами. Цвета они жрали дофига, а эффект все равно был слабей, чем от мела.

Стоило спуститься с горки, чтобы понять — каменную палитру в школе можно собирать мешками, и "Опасная зона" на их пустоши написано не просто так. Юкио с размаху едва не вляпался в сгусток. Поле, бывшее видимо школьным стадионом, было покрыто ими полностью. Сгустки студенисто перекатывались с боку на бок, оставляя после себя разводы цвета. Застывая, он становился палитрой, не удивительно что ее было так много даже на окраинах пустоши. Юкио, не спуская взгляда с ближайшего сгустка, наклонился и быстро схватил первый попавшийся кусок палитры. Он был размером с куриное яйцо и представлял смесь сепии и охры. За такой шмат заплатят прилично. Можно было на этом уходить, если бы не проснувшаяся жадность. Она была категорически против того, чтобы оставить эту сокровищницу просто так, взяв только один камень. Хотя бы два, или три... или четыре и тогда можно будет заплатить за обучение до самого конца, внести административный взнос на получение лицензии инспектора уже сейчас, а матери купить новый протез.

Сгусток колыхнулся и откатился еще дальше. Юкио рывком сдернул замок с котомки и закинул туда уже добытый камень. Рядом была еще всякая мелочевка - толщиной от спички и до мизинца. Ее Юкио сгреб в горсть, ссыпая в другую котомку, чтобы не передавить крупным куском. Собранного было более чем достаточно. Он уже собрался уходить, когда заметил проблеск на другой стороне поля. Юкио даже ущипнул себя, а потом потянулся за биноклем, и ущипнул себя повторно. Через поле лежал еще один камень. Он был практически чистого, без единой примеси, желтого цвета. 

Это уже даже не редкость, это аномалия. Еще дошколятам вбивали в голову непреложную истину — чистого цвета в природе не существует. За одним "но" — пару лет назад в Норвегии нашли камень примерно такого же размера, только зеленого цвета. Теперь вот желтый.

Юкио закусил губу — он не мог уйти без этого камня. Просто не мог. Оставлять такую чистую палитру — опасно. К тому же, после нахождения зеленого цвета по телевизору чего только не говорили. Вплоть до того, что камней должно быть семь, по цветам радужного спектра, что каждый такой камень и был причиной волны глобальных наводнений двадцатилетней давности. Если пораскинуть мозгами, то наводнения и правда были странными — прошли почти в одно и тоже время, иссякли также внезапно, как наступили. Правда их было шесть, а не семь. Вот только... седьмое прокатилось в прошлом году, накрыв собой половину южных Штатов Америки.

Вызывать инспекторов означало подписаться в том, что он незаконно лазил в запретную зону, что автоматически приравнивалось к административному взысканию и исключению из программы. А после этого — привет карьера фотошопера. 

Юкио раздумывал не слишком долго — у него кончался цвет, а с другой стороны поля до края Пустоши было ближе, чем с того места, где он спускался к школе. В последний раз проверив баллоны с цветом, Юкио спустился на поле. Прямо в гущу сгустков. От движения они заколыхались — шагнув в сторону, Юкио чуть не вписался в подкатившийся следом. Останавливаться на поле, полном сгустков было равноценно смерти — он постоянно шагал. В сторону, назад, вперед, снова в сторону, выжидая время между перемещениями сгустков, похожих сейчас на ртутные шары, катающиеся по наклонной поверхности. Поле было не таким широким — по прямой всего метров пятьдесят, но прошло почти пятнадцать минут, прежде чем Юкио добрался до противоположной стороны. Его комбинезон теперь был покрыт цветом почти до пояса — несерьезно, просто мелкая взвесь, но когда оно теперь выветрится...

Камень лежал на склоне, слегка переливаясь. Юкио присел рядом. Пульверизатор он убирать не торопился, только палец с курка убрал. Вблизи он уже не был так сильно похож на обычную каменную палитру — весь тонких прожилках, текстурный. Он выглядел мягким. На секунду Юкио засомневался — точно ли находка является именно тем, о чем он подумал? Может быть это просто затвердевающий сгусток, перед тем, как застыть в палитру? Юкио никогда не видет процесса, но наверняка оно как-то так и происходило. 

Камень не подавал никакой активности — Юкио ткнул в него щупом, намериваясь если что прорвать его, как сгусток, но щуп только спружинил от поверхности. На конце его остался цвет, который тут же стянулся в сферу и замерцал. Датчик на браслете мгновенно среагировал и буквально заорал о концентрированном желтом потоке. Юкио промедлил всего с полсекунды, отбрасывая от себя щуп, когда из камня во все стороны брызнул цвет. Сначала мелкой пылью, потом воздух покрыла взвесь. Юкио дернул было курок пульверизатора, но поздно — взвесь сформировала мембрану, которая мгновенно обернула его с ног до головы. Цвет слился с одеждой и начал протекать сквозь кожу — Юкио всего раз сталкивался с желтым спектром, но запомнил ощущения. Как будто кто-то вкалывал ему под кожу разведенную серную кислоту. Цвет затекал через все отверстия — застревал пробками в носу, залеплял глаза, окрашивая радужку, тек через уши, напрямую к мозгу. Звать на помощь было бесполезно — уже окрашенным зрением Юкио видел, как датчик на браслете показал поражение выше семидесяти процентов ткани. 

Ну вот и все. Привет, окончание короткой и неудачной жизни. Юкио сглотнул набившийся в рот цвет, поперхнулся им — все встало поперек, сворачиваясь комом в зобу. Оно давило на легкие, желудок и распирало пищевод, что Юкио казалось, что он проглотил огромный шар. В следующую секунду его вырвало цветом. Он смотрел как густые потоки желтого падают на землю, как остаются они на его руках, итак уже окрашенных по локоть. Дыхание никак не приходило в норму — Юкио попытался вдохнуть и его снова вывернуло. Он хватал раскрытым ртом воздух, не в состоянии сделать вздох. В легких все горело и поминутно его рвало. Он мог поклясться, что никогда не думал, что в человеке может быть столько цвета. Даже пьяницы, день и ночь гонявшие синильку и те прокрашивались не больше чем на десять процентов. У него же цвет почти заменил кровь. Кровь с изъеденных губ падала хлопьями пены — охристой и оранжевой от пропитавшего ее колора.

Колени подкосились. Юкио слишком ослаб — постоянная тошнота измотала его. Он сорвал маски и хрипло дышал через рот — желтым цветом, который продолжал разъедать его легкие. С открытых губ тонкой струйкой стекал жидкий цвет, который уже даже не задерживался в желудке, его просто выталкивало наружу постоянными спазмами пищевода. Наверное, это была финальная стадия. Ну, так думал Юкио. Вспомнилось, как мать каждый раз просила его больше не ходить в пустоши, как потом отвешивала ему подзатыльника. Смех и отказ Юрико-чан. Заваленный зачет. Обидно, что он так и не доучился на инспектора. А может быть и к лучшему — не закончил как отец... Сознание пропадало в мутной пустоте, жжение от цвета уже не чувствовалось. Юкио закрыл глаза.

Желтые звезды вспыхивали в пустоте, напоминая куски сливочного масла, растекающиеся по сковороде. Они шипели, шли пузырями, а от жжено-карамельного запаха захотелось есть. Юкио сглотнул слюну и очнулся. 

Над его головой масляно переливались звезды, а воздух был чистым, полным синего спектра, густым и прохладным. Юкио вдохнул полной грудью и закашлялся — дыхательная трубка куда-то делась, а дышать воздухом без фильтра — все равно плавать в цвете. Рядом мерно тлел костер — охра на ветках давала достаточно тепла и света. На другой стороне от костра Юкио разглядел свое снаряжение. Желтая окраска с него куда-то делась. Быстро осмотрев себя Юкио обнаружил, что цвет пропал не только с одежды — на нем не было ни одного цветового пятна. Даже пластинки ногтей выглядели нормальными. Юкио попробовал встать, но тут же слег обратно — голова продолжала кружиться. Мысли в ней плавали муторные и ленивые — как он выбрался с пустоши? Как выжил? Кто провел чистку и вывел из него цвет? И главное — что ему теперь будет за то, что пропал в опасной зоне и нарушил с десяток правил безопасности?

— А! — вопль раздался откуда-то сбоку, многократно отразился в гудящей голове, а потом Юкио что-то сбило с ног.

— Стой! Не вставай! А, блин, ну что такое... — голос был мужским и высоким. Молодым. Насильно уткнутый в собственное походное одеяло Юкио в упор не видел усевшегося на него парня, но пообещал, что как только этот идиот с него слезет, то он обязательно ему врежет. Чтобы не хватал едва живых людей со всей дури. Парень продолжал что-то громко и возмущенно говорить. 

— Отпусти меня, придурок, — прохрипел в одеяло Юкио, чувствуя что еще секунда и из легких исчезнут последние молекулы кислорода. Давление пропало. Отдышавшись, Юкио кое-как сел, растирая горло. 

— Как я дышать буду, идиот? Одеялом что ли? — пробурчал он, хмуро уставившись на сидевшего напротив парня. Вид у того был виноватый и чудной. Одни ярко-желтые волосы чего только стоили. Интересно, сколько колера на них извели, чтобы добиться такого? Одежда на нем тоже была вся желтая — все градации, от лимонного до охры. Юкио вспомнил непонятный камень в пустоши, сливающийся с его телом цвет и его опять замутило. 

— Эм, — глубокомысленно выдал парень и почесал затылок. — Прости. Я рад, что ты не умер.

Даже так. Юкио уставился на беспечно улыбающегося парня. Чем дольше он смотрел, тем напряженней становилась улыбка последнего. Если в первые секунды ее еще можно было принять за настоящую, то теперь Юкио отчетливо видел что та натянута на лицо, как перчатка на руку. 

— Гм, — собственный ответ показался таким же глубокомысленным. — Спасибо, что спас.

— Я не думал, что тебе станет так плохо, — парень перестал улыбаться. Выглядел он отвратительно, смертельно серьезно. — То есть, я знаю, что с людьми нужно быть осторожным, но не думал, что ты начнешь умирать. 

— Что? — что, черт возьми, он несет? 

— Я только хотел понять, как с тобой лучше общаться, — затараторил парень. — Вы обычно нас не понимаете, но излучаете такие же волны, как мы. Я решил попробовать по-другому, но не знал какую форму выбрать. 

— Да что ты такое несешь? — ошеломленно спросил Юкио и тут же пожалел — его голос был похож на воронье карканье. Проклятье, теперь этот тип услышал, что у него перехватило дыхание. А ведь было от чего — если парень был в своем уме, то выходило, что на пустоши, тем самым камнем был ...он? Вот эта желтая дылда, которая сейчас отвернувшись к костру тихо бормотала себе под нос что-то странное. Юкио прислушался.

— Язык не тот? Я же считал воспоминания... Или я неправильно строю фразы? Говорить в слух так тяжело... На дворе трава, на траве дрова... Вроде нормально...

— Эй! 

От окрика парень вздрогнул и обернулся. Ядовито-желтый отблеск в его глазах Юкио совершенно не понравился. Он протянул руку назад, нащупывая пульверизатор. 

— Ну-ка не двигайся, — Юкио прищурился, целясь. На ногу он оперся очень удачно — стойка вышла правильной. 

— Подожди-подожди! Я же сказал, что не хочу делать тебе ничего плохого!

— Ты не говорил.

— Разве? Ну все равно, не хочу, — парень даже руки поднял. Улыбался он открыто, обезоруживающе, но от этой улыбки у Юкио по спине бежали мурашки и леденели ладони. От незнакомца веяло опасностью. — Я же тебя спас, зачем мне после этого делать тебе что-то плохое.

— А кто ж тебя знает. 

Парень скуксился и вздохнул как-то особенно тяжело.

— Опусти оружие. Ну пожалуйста. 

Говорил он устало и так, словно на пульверизатор ему было плевать. Не отрывая взгляда от расплавленно-желтых глаз, Юкио опустил оружие. Парень тут же просиял и вскочил на ноги. Секунду спустя он уже оказался рядом — буквально нос к носу. 

— Как хорошо, что ты мне веришь, — парень плюхнулся рядом. Юкио обдало густым запахом чистого цвета. В глазах мгновенно защипало и засвербило в нос. — Я уже боялся, что мне снова придется искать нового человека! Почему у вас такая нестабильная... как это сказать? тело... ткань? А, молекулярная структура? Я пытался выйти на контакт, а они в итоге все распадались. 

— Распадались? 

— Ну да. Становились как я, только почему-то без сознания. Я пытался дозваться, но никак. Совершенно никак, — парень сложил губы скорбной скобочкой. — А обратно трансформироваться не смогли. 

Юкио почувствовал, как у него пухнет голова. От навязчивого кислого запаха цвета в том числе. Боги, ну почему именно желтый? Самый ядовитый ведь. 

— Отвали, — буркнул Юкио, отпихивая от себя слишком близко сидящего парня. — Я ничего не понимаю, говори по порядку.

— А, прости, — парень отсел подальше и принялся тянуть себя за желтые волосы. В плохом свете от охры Юкио казалось, что волосы прилипают к пальцам, вытягиваясь за ними. — Я еще плохо говорю в слух. Очень тяжело привыкнуть к тому, что нужно формировать звуки и что ими можно передать только что-то одно. Когда люди приходили в пустошь — вы же так называете это место? — и приближались на достаточное расстояние, я шел на контакт, но раньше, чем понимал, что нужно делать, чтобы быть понятным для вас, они трансформировались в нас. То есть не совсем. Такие же по составу, но более прощеватые... простейшие... простые, вот. Их вокруг стало так много, что я уже начал беспокоиться, что никто больше не пройдет, а тут появился ты. Поэтому я очень рад. 

Еще до того, как парень продолжил, Юкио наконец-то понял, а вернее — смирился с лежавшим на самой поверхности ответом. Его спаситель был цветом. Чистым желтым цветом, если такое вообще возможно. Если вспомнить все исследования ученых, выходило, что нет. Цвет еще в самом начале его появления признали неразумным, не идущим на контакт и не реагирующим ни на один вид связи. А у Юкио тут сидит доказательство обратного. Просто прорыв в науке, контакт с новой формой жизни, по инициативе самой этой жизни. Со слов желтого выходило, что все сгустки которые попадались на пустоши — это бывшие люди. Такие же охотники за палитрой, как и сам Юкио, только менее удачливые — попали в лапы к желтому монстру, и он убил их. Сейчас это чудовище сидело буквально метре, несло какую-то ахинею про ментальную связь и то, как оно залезло к нему в голову, чтобы прочитать каким образом нужно общаться с человечеством, чтобы то не умирало, потом начинало восхищаться тем, что белковая жизнь вообще обладает разумным сознанием, и хлопало длиннющими ресницами. Когда парень назвал его по имени, Юкио не выдержал.

— Да прекрати трещать! — подзатыльник он отвесил по привычке. Несильно. Точно такие же подзатыльник он отвешивал мелким, когда те начинали беситься и тревожил мать. Однако этого хватило — парень заткнулся.

— А это тоже особенность общения? — растерянно спросил он, потирая затылок. Юкио закрыл лицо руками.

— Чего тебе вообще нужно?

К удивлению Юкио парень замялся, явно подбирая слова — вел себя оживший цвет более чем по-человечески, тем самым вызывая все новые вопросы. Например, как так случилось, что вся секта яйцеголовых, которые отжирают себе почти одну десятую обязательных налогов, проморгали наличие у цвета сознания? Бывали случаи, что цвет высокой концентрации имитировал собой животных и растения, или же полностью заменял их после наводнения, но человек? Юкио вытер ладони — только сейчас он почувствовал, что его пробило холодным потом.

Парень тем временем принял какое-то решение.

— Один мой друг живет среди людей, и мне всегда было интересно — как это, — он задумчиво протянул руки над костром. Охра вспыхнула с новой силой, наливаясь серной желтизной. Воздух даже загудел от жара, но Юкио все равно чувствовал, что его бьет нервным ознобом. Ответ этого существа его не устроил от слова "совсем".

— И? — спросил он, устав уже ждать дальнейших объяснений.

— И я тоже подумал, что было бы неплохо познакомиться с людьми, — парень улыбался так лучезарно, что Юкио понял две вещи. Первая — он врет, вторая — если он продолжит это делать, то снова получит по шее. За вранье разумеется. Этого Юкио на дух не переносил. 

— Хватит мне лапшу на уши вешать. Так я поверил тебе — мы уже два века пытаемся понять, что такое цвет и попыток контакта было столько, что мошкары летом меньше.

— Ты что, не веришь мне? — за грустную скобочку рта под леденяще-холодными глазами тоже очень сильно хотелось дать по шеи. Юкио потер лицо руками, борясь с приступом кровожадности. Все было очень серьезно и если этот недочеловек что-то хочет (а он хочет, иначе бы не вылез из своей норы просто так), то пусть говорит сразу. Или катиться на все четыре стороны. 

Юкио поднялся на ноги, обошел парня и принялся натягивать снаряжение обратно. Первым делом проверил запас цвета, потом котомки с палитрой. Все это время желтый стоял у него над душой и сверлил взглядом лопатки.

— Ты что, уходишь?

— Угу.

— И не будешь мне помогать?

— Угу.

— Но я же ждал тебя!

— Ты меня чуть не угробил, — Юкио затянул пояс и проверил, как держаться на лифчике колбы с зарядами для пульверизатора. — Спасибо, что хватило совести вернуть все как было.

— Прости. Я правда не знал, что делаю вам плохо, — Юкио посмотрел исподлобья — желтый вроде был действительно расстроен. Ну, хоть что-то в нем искреннее.

— Я не врал, что хочу посмотреть на людей. Вы для нас такие же странные, как мы для вас. Я очень удивился уходу Куроко, а потом узнал, что он живет с людьми. А теперь вот и Мидорима...

— Погоди, у вас есть имена? — до Юкио это даже дошло не сразу. На парня он смотрел во все глаза. Твою мать, это действительно живое, полностью осознающее себя существо? Которое сымитировало человека и человеческую личность, чтобы ... общаться?!

— Ну... не совсем. Я знаю, что имена есть у вас и решил, что так будет проще, поэтому перевел. Примерно.

— Примерно значит, — Юкио застегнул последнюю молнию. — А тебя значит, зовут чем-то вроде Желток?

— Мне нравится Кисэ.

— Да ты просто гений в придумывании имен, — хмыкнул Юкио, — Ну? А что дальше? Я все еще хочу знать, почему ты угробил кучу народа и делал это так упорно только ради того, чтобы выйти хоть на кого-то.

— Мне нужно увидеть мир людей, — Кисэ говорил твердо, тихо и именно таким тоном, который обычно означал "я ничего тебе не скажу". Юкио его так часто слышал от мальков, что едва удержался от вздоха. Кисэ не был ему младшим братом, с которыми обычно разговор был коротким, но пытать его Юкио не собирался. Ему уже хватило всего, чтобы понять — произошло что-то очень серьезное, о чем этот Кисэ ему не собирается пока говорить. 

— Который Мидорима — это не тот зеленый камень, который сейчас ковыряют в Норвегии?

Кисэ кивнул.

— Я попытался связаться, а он не ответил. Вообще Мидоримаччи совсем не общительный, но обычно он хоть что-то да отвечает.

— Так ты переживаешь за друга? — глупое "ччи", которое Юкио не слышал со времен детского сада, он решил пропустить мимо ушей. Вместе с комментарием о том, что Кисэ мог из его головы вытащить что-то более полезное, чем умилительное прозвище. На месте безызвестного Мидоримы он бы точно взбесился.

— Наверное, — Кисэ стоял над костром и собирал охру. Голыми руками. Она впитывалась, растворяясь под гладкой, словно натянутой кожей. — Нас нельзя назвать друзьями, скорее наоборот. Мне бы хотелось думать по-другому. Это сложно объяснить, в общем.

Что-то было не так. В позе этого существа, в тоне его голоса, в том как он смотрел на гаснущую охру, даже в том, как он смотрел в отчет. Сказать, что именно не так Юкио бы не взялся, но одно отметил — чтобы не случилось, Кисэ взгляда не отводил. Ладно, хочет играть в тайны, пусть играет. 

— Пошли, — Юкио развернулся спиной, чтобы не видеть лица Кисэ. — По дороге расскажешь, что там у вас за беда, раз цвет пришел в движение. 

Он обернулся.

— Не надо считать меня идиотом — столько наводнений за последние годы, что вся статистика коту под хвост, с начала Цветного времени такого не было. На устранение сгустков спустили годовую норму запасов мела, все Агентство в панике, а больницы вот-вот объявят карантин — слишком много окрашенных, дети рождаются уже с оттенком.

Кисэ встал как вкопанный, но раньше, чем Юкио спросил в чем дело, тот уже снова безмятежно улыбался. Для себя Юкио эту улыбочку пометил как признак того, что вот теперь все точно стало очень серьезно.

— Мне нужно найти Курокоччи. Он где-то в Японии.

— А потом? 

— Я узнаю — мы по-прежнему друзья или теперь окончательно враги.

Больше Кисэ ничего не сказал по существу. Он засыпал вопросами, так что в итоге Юкио пришлось заткнуть ему рот пайком — рассматривание и пробование еды заняло Кисэ почти на полчаса, за которые Юкио успел во всех красках представить, что будет дальше. Ему придется притащить Кисэ домой, потому что вариант провести его в общагу равен нулю, потом они найдут его непонятного друга, а после этого... Юкио оборвал мысли.

У него была не сдана механика, впереди маячил семестр и лелеемая в мечтах должность инспектора. Но все-таки позволил Кисэ идти с ним, хотя и был уверен — он об этом пожалеет и не раз. 

Юкио знал, почему он так поступил — если они не решат то, зачем это существо пришло в их мир, пожалеют все. И тогда уже будет не до заваленного зачета.

— Заикнешься о том, что ты такое — прибью, — пообещал Юкио и вставил в замок меловой ключ, открывая двери своего дома.

Убирая ключ обратно, он заметил — индикатор "Цветовая тревога" снова горел.


End file.
